


My roommate is hypersexual?!

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Hypersexuality, I literally dont know how to tag, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Addiction, bottom kai, soobin is a lil cocky, sookai, sookai smut, top soobin, txt smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soobin had to move dorms because of his addiction. Guess who became his next victim.





	My roommate is hypersexual?!

„Hello? Anyone there?“ 

Huening Kai heard an unfamiliar voice from the front door. He got out of his bed and walked over to see a stranger, probably his new roommate, standing at the door. 

„Hi! You must be my new roommate.“ Hyuka greeted him with a quick bow, and the stranger did so as well. 

„Nice to meet you, I‘m Choi Soobin.“ he smiled, showing off his dimples. 

„I‘m Huening Kai. You can give me your luggage, I‘ll show you around- there‘s not much to see though.“ he laughed. 

When you enter Kai‘s dorm room, there is a small aisle that leads to the center of the room, a bunk bed on the right, a closet at the back next to the window and two desks on the left side accompanied with a little bookshelf. The bathroom door is on the left side of the aisle, and Kai was pretty lucky to have a relatively huge bathroom. It looked a little bit messy, but that was pretty normal. Kai tried his best to keep it as clean as he can, but he can‘t help being lazy. 

„I usually sleep on the bottom of the bed, but if you want to I can move to the top and you can sleep on the bottom-” Kai suggested, but Soobin cut him off already. 

„No, don‘t worry. I‘ll just take the top bed and the empty desk. No need to make things complicated.“ 

„Alright, make yourself at home. I‘ll be in the bathroom for a sec.“ Kai excused him and disappeared into the bathroom. 

As soon as he closed the door Soobin buried his face in his hands, letting out an annoyed groan.  _ „Oh my god- why is my roommate so fucking cute. I was hoping for some half-assed chick- but this is bad, this is really bad. I need to keep it together AND I need to tell him about it. But how the fuck do I do that?!“  _

Soobin quickly removed his hands when Kai came back. 

„So, Soobin, how old are you?“ 

„I‘m 20-”

„Oh- sorry! I should call you by hyung...well, if you‘re okay with that? I‘m only 18.“ he laughed, a little embarrassed by his mistake. 

„You can call me hyung, that‘s fine.“ 

„So what did you major in, hyung?“ 

„Psychology.“

Kai‘s eyes widened. „Wow! That‘s so cool! I majored in music...compared to you that‘s basically nothing.“ he laughed. 

„Nah, I know nothing about music and learning instruments or singing is not easy at all. You‘re probably very talented.“ 

„Ah, thank you.” the younger‘s cheeks turned a little red by the compliment, enough for Soobin to notice.  _ „Oh no…“ _

Soobin had to leave before he‘d get an awkward boner in front of Kai. He became more nervous, which did not really help in this situation. 

„I- I have to go now...uh..I‘ll see you later Kai-”

„But today is sunday, what-”

„I just need some coffee!” he shouted on his way out. He sighed in relief when he reached the elevator.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


It was around 8pm when Soobin was almost back in his dorm. He hooked up with someone who he met at the coffee shop, he hated it but he had no other choice. If he hadn‘t done that who knows what he‘d do to Huening Kai. And he knew that fucking a new roommate on the first day just causes trouble- hence why he got kicked out of his previous dorm. He didn‘t want to risk it again. So just hooking up with random strangers would do it, right? 

He opened the door to his shared room and immediately heard Kai‘s voice call out from inside. „Soobin-hyung, is that you?“ 

„Yeah!“ Soobin answered. When he walked into the room he saw the younger who was just in the process of removing his shirt. Soobin almost choked on his own spit as he tried not to look at Kai‘s exposed skin, but he could already feel his lower body parts tingling. 

„Ah, sorry, I was going to take a shower now. But you can go first if you want to. You look a little worn out.“ 

Soobin had a hard time keeping up the eye contact. „No, no, you go first. I need to unpack my stuff anyway.“ 

Kai nodded , grabbed the neatly prepared towel from his bed and went into the bathroom. This gave Soobin enough time to calm himself down. He put his laptop onto the free desk, his clothes into the warderobe and his shoes into the aisle at the door. He sat down at his desk, lost in his thoughts, thinking about how he should tell the young boy that he had...special needs that he had to satisfy and that it might be dangerous to do certain things around him- such as undressing out of nowhere. 

About 10 minutes later the bathroom door opened again. Soobin turned is head in an instant- even though he knew damn well that he shouldn‘t have done that. He saw a freshly showered Kai, a towel wrapped around his hips, water dripping from his wet hair onto his shoulders. A sight Soobin can‘t resist. 

„Soobin, are you alright?“ 

Shit- he noticed. Soobin bit his lower lip. He eyed Kai up and down. His pants tightening. It was too late to stop now. Soobin couldn‘t help himself. He just hoped that Kai wouldn‘t resist. 

He got up and took a few steps closer to Kai, who just looked at him in a confused matter. 

„There‘s something I need to tell you Kai.“ Soobin said, his voice low and quiet out of insecurity and trying not to sound like a total creep. 

„What is it?“ 

Soobin stared into his eyes. 

„God, you‘re even prettier up close-” he whispered as he leaned in further, his desperate lips almost touching Kai‘s...before the younger pulled away. 

„What‘s the matter with you, Soobin-hyung?!“ 

Soobin‘s eyes widened. What in the hell was he doing? The situation was awkward, but now he felt like he had to explain it- so he took a deep breath. 

„This might sound a little weird but...I‘m hypersexual.“ 

„Hypersexual?“ 

„Y-Yeah, that means I need…”it” often...pretty often. And I get turned on easily- so seeing you like this…” Soobin looked away, his cheeks flushing red. 

Kai seemed embarrassed too, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

„Oh…I never heard of that before. Sorry for causing trouble.“ he chuckled, unsure of what else to say. 

Soobin cleared his throat. 

„I-I was wondering if you‘d uh…maybe help me out?“ 

Kai‘s face turned red in an instant. 

„I-I‘m not sure..“ 

„We can make a deal out of it? Is there something you want? Money?“ Soobin suggested. Kai thought for a second. 

„Well...I‘m pretty lonely so...if you become my boyfriend maybe and..take me on dates or something…“ 

Soobin grinned. The way Kai fiddled with his fingers was adorable. He would‘ve fallen for the boy anyway, so it wouldn‘t be hard for him to keep his side of the deal. 

„I think we would‘ve ended up together sooner or later.“ Soobin playfully said while wrapping his arms around Kai‘s waist. 

„Y-You‘re also pretty handsome by the way-” 

„Have you ever fucked a guy before?“ 

„No, so please be gentle-”

„Don‘t worry, I‘ll shower you in love..”

„Really?“

„Yeah, afterwards.“ 

The older pressed his lips hungrily onto Kai‘s, moving passionately against each other, slipping his tongue inside as soon as he could. He ran his hands through Kai‘s wet hair and held it tightly, while Kai wrapped his arms around Soobin‘s waist. The older explored every inch of Kai‘s mouth with his tongue, the air between them getting hotter and hotter by the second. Soobin pulled away and both of them looked at each other, panting, processing what‘s happening, and desperate..for more. 

Soobin pulled Kai onto the bottom of the bunk bed, the towel that was wrapped around the younger‘s hips slowly loosening up, and he hovered over him. The way Kai looked up to him made Soobin go crazy. He wanted him so badly right now, every passing second was just bare torture for him. So he quickly got rid of his belt and opened up his pants to pull them down only halfway- not bothering to do it properly. Kai noticed how quick Soobin was proceeding. 

„Hold on, d-don‘t you want to use lube or something like that, hyung?“ Kai asked, insecurity shaking his voice a little bit. Soobin looked up in shock.

„Oh my god, I almost forgot!“ 

He then removed his clothes properly while making his way to his backpack, where he had his lube and condoms packed inside. 

With the lube and condoms in his hand he made his way back to Kai and he could clearly see his boner peeking from under the towel. Soobin leaned down, connecting his lips with Kai‘s again, their hot tongues craving each other. Without pulling away Soobin smeared enough lube onto his hand before reaching it under the younger‘s towel and coating his hole in it. The cold substance made Kai open his eyes in surprise- looking directly into Soobin‘s lustful eyes. Without a warning he pushed a finger inside and Kai let out a small whine to the unusual feeling. Before the younger could even take a breath, he added another one. 

„It hurts-” Kai gritted through his clenched teeth

„I know, but I can‘t wait any longer.“ 

„Just a little-”

„You should thank me for even stretching you out in the first place.“ 

Soobin started moving his fingers in a rather fast pace and Kai had a hard time keeping his eyes from watering. He thought to himself that it‘d feel good and he won‘t regret it, but every time Soobin pushed even deeper he doubted his own mind. Kai already gave up on trying to be quiet, his muffled moans were pleasuring Soobin‘s ears since he started to finger him. Soobin couldn‘t hold it in much longer- his cock was already leaking of pre-cum and he hasn‘t even touched himself yet. 

„You‘re so fucking hot-” he groaned as he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. 

„Wait, I don‘t think I‘m ready-”

„No, you are.”

„I‘d like it if you-”

„Trust me, alright?“ 

That being said, Soobin entered him completely in one go, the younger arching his back and holding onto the bed sheets tightly. He yelped in pain and his breathing was fast, and Soobin could swear he could see tears in the boy‘s eyes already. 

„Ah- you‘re so tight. I need to move-” Soobin mumbled and started thrusting into the younger at a slow pace, not giving him enough time to adjust to his size. Kai‘s moans sounded similar to little screams, his arms wrapped around Soobin‘s back and his nails digging into his skin. 

„I-It hurts- It hurts-” he repeated over and over, but Soobin was entranced by the pleasure caused in his body. 

„It‘s fine, Kai, just a little more..”

„H-Hyung..”

„You‘re doing great, you‘re a good boy..“

Kai sniffed. 

„I don‘t know if I can take any more.”

„Let‘s find out-”

The older thrusted in harder and faster, earning a louder reaction from Kai, who had been crying in pain constantly. He could‘ve pushed Soobin away, but instead he held him even tighter, hoping to lessen the pain if he‘d rely on his hyung. He said he‘d shower him in love, but in order to get that he needed to satisfy his needs. And he was willing to do that, so this was just the first step. 

Soobin left a few hickeys on Kai‘s neck while still pounding into him, and the younger seemed to have calmed down a little bit. His sobs were quieter as he could feel the previous pain turning into pleasure instead, creating a knot in his lower stomach that led him close to his climax. 

„I think I‘m going to cum-”

„Already?”

„What do you mean..already? I-I feel like you‘ve been fucking me for hours-”

„You‘re gonna have to endure it a little bit longer- I‘m not even close.“ 

„Ah- hold on I can‘t hold it in- S-Soobin”

Kai reached his orgasm while moaning Soobin‘s name, cumming all over his own stomach. Kai‘s walls were clenching around Soobin‘s cock, finally giving him the amount of pleasure he had been looking for. He groaned under his breath, hitting Kai even deeper. The pleasure became unbearable for Kai, the older gave him no time to calm down from his high. The constant thrusts driving his body on edge. Soobin buried his face in Kai‘s neck, trying to concentrate on the pleasure only. 

„I need a break-” Kai complained while running his hand through Soobin‘s hair.

„I can‘t stop yet-”

The way Soobin moaned quietly next to his ear sent shivers down his spine. Kai felt his stomach knotting up again, building up to another high. 

„A-Ah, Soobin, you really need to stop-”

„You think you can cum again?“

„I-I‘m going to- but it‘s too much-”

„Do it for me, cum for me.” Soobin ordered and let one hand slide down to Kai‘s dick, grabbing it firmly and stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Kai whined right away, the pleasure being too much to take in such a short amount of time. His ass started feeling sore, but he climaxed again anyway. Soobin came at the same time, filling the younger up with his hot liquid. The strange feeling shocked Kai.

„Did you not used a condom?!“

Soobin was still panting.

„Oh fuck...I think I forgot…but I‘m clean, don‘t worry.“

Kai sighed in relief. When Soobin pulled out Kai was left with a sore feeling.

„You should shower again.“ Soobin teased.

„You‘re right-” Kai agreed and moved to stand up, but immediately stopped when he moved his legs. 

„What‘s wrong?“ Soobin asked when he saw the younger‘s facial expression.

„My ass hurts so fucking much-”

Soobin chuckled.

„You‘ll get used to it.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellas, hope i enjoyed this fic. I was gonna turn it into a series but i‘m not motivated to do that, instead i wanna try out other plots! 
> 
> If you have any requests or ideas please let me know on my cc! It can be as freaky as u want idc 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/txtnsfw <


End file.
